


Comparing Things

by ecaracap



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Penises, Pillow Talk, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: Evan is feeling a little self-conscious about his penis. Connor is having none of that.





	Comparing Things

Evan and Connor lay side by side, naked, tired, in a blissful post-sex haze. Connor twists and groans softly, but happily, stretching his sore muscles. Evan looks over at him, his eyes going up and down the toned, lithe body of the boy next to him. Evan considers himself, not for the first time, so lucky that an amazing boy like Connor seems to like him enough to keep him around.

He reaches over, his fingers grazing over Connor’s hip, before coming up to nudge the other boy’s dick. Connor shivers a little at that, but turns his head to grin over at Evan, “Are you ready to go again?”

“Um...no,” Evan says quickly - he’s tired and he can’t tell if Connor is being serious or just messing with him.

Connor snickers at him, stretching again, rolling over to face Evan. “Fine. I’ll give you a chance to rest. Get that strength back.”

Evan can’t help but blush in pleased embarrassment. He looks over at Connor, his eyes going downwards once again. “Is--” he begins asking a question, but his anxiety quickly bubbles to the surface, not sure he wants to know the answer. “My penis is...pretty small,” he says, like a fact.

“What?” Connor says indignantly, “No, it’s not. Your penis is great.”

Evan shakes his head, with a self-deprecating frown, “It’s not.”

Connor lifts up on his elbow, staring Evan down, “You do remember what we just did, right? Those moans of pleasure weren’t for my benefit. I kind of like having your dick in me.”

“You have so say that,” Evan says flatly, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Um, no, I don’t,” Connor says quickly, sharply.

Evan shrugs, gesturing down to Connor’s crotch, “Yours is, like...so much bigger.”

Connor can’t help but laugh, flopping back down on his back, “Evan Hansen, are you seriously having a dick measuring contest with me?”

“Well…” Evan says, slightly embarrassed, but he rolls over to face Connor now, “If I was, I’d be losing.”

“Oh my god,” Connor says, shaking his head, but smiling over at his boyfriend, “Evan, you’re a  _ grow-er _ . I’m a  _ show-er _ .” Evan just looks at him confused, so Connor tries to explain. 

“Look, like your dick right now,” he tells Evan, reaching over to touch him, “That is definitely  _ not _ how big it is when you get a fucking hard-on. Trust me. That thing’s just been in my ass.”

Evan can’t help but smile, shaking his head gently as Connor goes on, “Me, however, eh...it’s always just kind of like this. Sure, it gets a little bigger when I get a boner, but it’s not like...transforming into a monster cock.”

“I like your monster cock,” Evan says with a chuckle, as Connor pushes his shoulder.

“Shut up, that’s not the point,” Connor says, with a smile and an eye roll, “Our dicks are different.  _ We’re _ different. And it would be pretty fucked up if I only wanted to have sex with someone who had my dick.”

Evan crinkles his nose, “Yeah, it would.”

“See?” Connor says, rolling over to face his boyfriend, resting a hand on his cheek. “Do you like my dick?”

Evan nods quickly, “Mmhmm.”

“And I like yours,” Connor reminds him, placing a quick kiss to his lips, “That’s all that matters.”


End file.
